


We Can't Believe It's Stranger Still

by bailey_lauren



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailey_lauren/pseuds/bailey_lauren
Summary: Why did the mind flayer react like a jealous teenager when Billy defied it? Why didn’t it pick him up and swing him into its mouth, swiftly followed by whatever it had planned for Eleven? It could have finished before the door was closed. What happened to Hopper?Where did It go when the Losers Club hurt it? (we’re ignoring what happened in the second half of It though, and pretending It also happened in the year of 1983, the summer before Eleven was found by Mike and the rest of the Party) Where are the lines of three unrelated stories drawn in places too close, maybe overlapping? All these questions and plenty of original characters. A mix of original and fan fiction, a blend of something new and something known.“They were just kids, so It became everything they were afraid of. We weren’t afraid of anything anymore, so He became nothing. The others, they were ready for The Mind Flayer. So it became THEM. What’s left after that? We can do this. We can take that thing, together.”- Kimmy, a masterclass theorizer.





	We Can't Believe It's Stranger Still

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a super cool dream I had, I was happy when I woke up even though I got zero hours of rest because of how thrilling the dream was. comment suggestions and thoughts please :) sorry for the short pre-chapter chapter. just testing the water with this fic so far

“We need to get out of here, we aren’t safe.” Her fingers flick towards the door handle.

“No, Kim, stay in the car!” He grabs her left wrist tightly, too tightly.

“No, don’t you see? We can’t stay here, He’s here!” Her eyes dart back and forth, but she’s careful not to turn her neck.  
“What?” Eric widens his eyes at her, but she’s not paying attention anymore. She slams her door open into the back of the guard’s calf, knocking him over. Two other guards have appeared since she looked last. She hadn’t looked in order to be stealthy. They grin wickedly, pistols in hands, raising to her. She refuses to believe they’re loaded. If she did, she’d be too afraid to do what she knows she needs to.

“The fuck?!” She feigns shock, “I just wanted to get a soda!” She puts her hands up. The larger man tuts at her, clicking back the hammer and hovering his finger over the trigger.

“He doesn’t want you getting away. Get back in the car.”

“Well are you gonna get my soda?” She rolls her eyes and flips her blonde hair.

“Shut up and shut the door.” He flicks his gun to his left in a vaguely threatening gesture.

“Tell Him I’m fucking thirsty and this is getting goddamned old, sitting in this dingy parking lot.” She specifies, as though they don’t know what she’s talking about.

“I’m not telling Him shit. Shut your door, or I’ll shoot.”

“Not until I get something for my throat. I’m so thirsty I’d probably drink piss.” She spits her gum towards their feet. The bigger guy flexes his neck out, cracking it.

“Okay, Kimmy. I don’t care if he wants you alive, you’re so annoying and stupid I don’t know how you could even be helpful as decoration.” And he steps closer with the gun, kissing her temple with the end of the barrel. She smirks, and ducks her head down as she twists the gun from his wrist, her own nimble fingers prying his from the trigger. She spins it to face the men as the first one stumbles backward, and fixes them with a vicious sneer as they stare wordlessly at her.

“Kimmy’s so dumb she barely knows how to work a gun. Wasn’t it annoying how she got the best of you? Kimmy’s not helpful. Not to you, at least.” She pulls the trigger twice with a satisfying click-click under her fingers, but there’s no recoil, no  _ bang-bang!  _ to accompany it. The accomplishment she felt mere moments ago slides off of her face and shoulders, replaced by a heavy draping of ice cold terror. She hadn’t thought about the magazine having no bullets to speak of. The guards don’t seem like they had, either, as she looks to them she can see that they’re only now ungluing their eyelids. The shock evident as she clicks the trigger three more times in desperation. Her eyes flutter shut momentarily, and when she opens them again, there’s another gun in her face. She glares at the shorter, stockier man wielding it, daring him to shoot her as though his gun has bullets despite the fact that hers didn’t. He clicks the trigger once, pauses, twice, thrice, four times total. No big bang. No searing explosion of pain. The bubbling laughter in her stomach explodes out in a great guffaw, because she can’t believe He sent them here to deal with her holding guns with spent mags. It’s like sending a Trojan Horse and expecting someone with an extensive knowledge of piñatas not to bash it up for the candy inside. Like He was being lazy, like He wasn’t even paying attention. She stops her thoughts dead in their tracks.

Maybe He wasn’t. Paying attention, that is. Maybe He had more pressing matters than her in this moment, and so He let the background characters take over while He tended to his other problems. She evaluates the gun in her hand, giving it a slight jiggle, and shrugs. It may not be loaded, but it still has some weight to it. She flicks her eyes up to her challengers with a devious glint and a matching brilliant white smile. She quickly throws her arm back and thwaps the taller guy over the forehead, knocking him clean out while simultaneously dodging a poorly and slowly thrown punch from lackey number two. She kicks him in the chest, effectively grounding him. Her sneaker crushes his nuts as she leans forward to land the right hook he’d attempted to complete earlier. She turns to walk to the car and Eric is standing behind her, arms frozen and poised to throw a punch. The expression on his face however, the wide, green eyes and slightly open mouth, seem to suggest he’s too gobsmacked to do anything but stare at the moment.

“C’mon, moron, hurry the fuck up and get me out of here.” She grabs the collar of his stupid neon jacket, yanking it clear off and throwing it onto the ground.

“Hey! That wasn’t cheap!” He runs to collect it, but stops in his tracks at the look he sees her toss over her shoulder at him. “It’s fine, you’re right. They probably would have noticed that really bright, hideous thing I didn’t really like at all.” He drops the sleeve he’d begun to pick up and scurries over to the car.

“Go.” She commands. He nervously fumbles the car into reverse, carefully readjusting the mirror she’d turned earlier to check behind them. “If you want to live, you’ll have to stop driving like a grandpa and GO!” She yanks the car into drive, somehow managing to avoid grinding the gears of his manual in her haste. He stomps on the gas pedal and both of their heads fly back against the seats as he quickly maneuvers into top gear, tires squealing as they make their getaway. All of the sudden, they hear a loud pop and the left side of the car begins to drag. Horrible scraping noises cause Kim to cover her ears and clamp her eyes shut, fearing a crash. When she pries one eye open, she can see them driving evenly weighted down the road, but Eric is swerving and yelling like a tire’s popped. She blinks again, looking closer at him and uncovering her ears and she’s overwhelmed by the sudden sensational overload, the screeching and the bumpiness. She can see sparks from the front drivers side wheel well, but she hadn’t two seconds ago. “Stop screaming!” She shouts over him. “There’s nothing wrong with the tire!”

“Nothing wrong? Are you crazy? It’s blown! This is why I drive like a grandpa, I should have never listened to you! You’re crazy!”

“Shut the fuck up, Eric! I’ll steer, cover your ears for a second and believe that we’re fine!” She grabs the wheel with, to his credit, only a very quiet _ ohhhhh my god, what the fuck  _ from Eric as he covers his ears like she asked. His eyes go wide, and he flicks his gaze over to her in confusion.

“Why can’t I feel it anymore?” He basically shouts in her ear, and she yanks her hands away from the steering wheel, the sounds ebbing away as her ears throbbed from his yelling. He yelps and grabs the steering wheel, just in time to skid to the right on the highway. “I can’t hear it, either. What the hell is going on?”

“Don’t you see? We aren’t afraid. We don’t believe there’s anything wrong, and there’s nothing He can do about it. He can only influence the thoughts we allow him to, His only power over our minds is our fear.” She exhales loudly, a small smile gracing her lips, her windswept hair settling around her head like a halo in the moonlight, and Eric can’t help but beam at her breathlessly from the driver’s seat.

But the moment ends when a dark cloud settles overhead, unearthly dark. She steels herself for another battle of wits, and Eric’s knuckles turn white clutching the steering wheel. This time, it’s determination feuling him, not fear.


End file.
